Revenge of the Sinner
Revenge of the Sinner is an event in the game. It's kind of 'collaboration' with Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume. It has two parts. This event introduces stories for Aelia and Wylfred. Accompanying gacha introduces Wylfred and Supreme Deity Odin, it also include new weapons which are first weapons on Global with extreme-powered active skills - Dragonian Halberd and Avenger Sword. Story Story continues events of A World in Shatters event. Lenneth feels new strange cadence. Odin orders her to take Ailyth to this mission to try and learn more about this mysterious girl. Getting to the place they find there dragon-slaying girl Aelia. Gameplay Players get rewards by completing stages and acquiring event currency which can be exchanged for various rewards. Part 1 stages drop Mysterious Books, while part 2 stages drop Chain of Darkness Fragments. Event currency drops only from the main boss. This event also is the second which uses Raid Bosses. Sometimes the party can get lucky and meet a Raid Boss at the end of the stage. Defeating it will give more rewards. Losing won't hurt or prevent you from clearing the stage. Bonus The following characters have bonus damage and gain more EXP during this event: The following weapons have bonus damage and/or allow to get more event drop and/or increase chances to meet Raid Boss: Raid Boss At the end of the stages there is a chance to meet a Raid Boss. Stages of higher difficulty have bigger chances for encounters. If the party meets the boss all skill uses and HP will be restored and the purification gauge will be emptied. You have a limited number of turns to defeat it before boss will retreat. *Retiring from the boss fight will mean also leaving stage unfinished. *If boss retreated you can find it later again. Its HP will be at the same level it was when he run from you. *If you defeat boss next time you will meet him at higher level. *If you are defeated or run out of time level of the boss will be lowered during next encounter. There are two raid bosses during this event. You get rewards for the first time you defeat boss of each level. Stages Event currency drops only from the bosses so there is no reason to fight optional enemies (aside 100% completion of the stage). Event currency is called Mysterious Book in part 1 of the event. There is always a chance to get triple amount of it. Only characters give bonus to number of books gained - both Wylfred and Aelia give +25 books each if they are in the party. You can't use friend's help in this stage. Optional red monster has very strong resistance to all elements aside Fire and Dark. Even Vorpal Shade deals a very small damage against it. Boss is weaker as it doesn't have resistances to any element, but it buffs and heals itself on its first turn, so better to use your damaging skills on your first turn. As both red monster and boss are pretty tough without gacha weapons, you may wish to take Volk Blaze and even healing as Rest is unavailable to restore your health between two fights. Exchange Booth